SSHomostuck: Where is your ticket sir? Remastered
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Once again just fixing a few things and maybe this time adding a few more stories, also trying to connect things to the newer chapters and what I have planned. A continuation from S.S.Homostuck: All Aboard!
1. Kanaya Maryam be Roxy Lalonde

Kanaya Maryam do something risky and be Roxy Lalonde!:

-You are now Roxy Lalonde, who once had an addiction to alcohol and her best friends are the Alpha trolls, Beta trolls, Dirk, Jane, Jake, Rose your daughter yet mother yet sister...yea and Dave, John and Jade.

The whole related thing is complicated...the only way to explain is ECTOBIOLOGY! (coughs) anyway you have a ton of friends and a few have tried very hard for many years to get you to stop drinking and after a long journey you have been sober for a full year now!

it almost makes you want to grab a bottle of whiskey and down it...but they threw away all the alcohol in the house and refuse to get you any as well.

they are such good friends T^T

what will you do as Roxy Lalonde?-

You stare at a glass of milk and wonder...who in the living fuck was the first person to drink milk from a cow's utter or even think about drinking it?!

Who was that brave fucker and why can't you meet them? You asked Dave many times but apparently he doesn't know how to time travel...he keeps forgetting he has such powers.

Then you also stare at your toast before taking a bite, the warm bread and butter melted in your mouth. It was perfect, it was breakfast made by Rose herself, she had woken up early to make breakfast for everyone.

You always felt deep down inside it was your job to be the mother...sure your mother was murdered when you were young and you felt empty...but you had Rose, and for some reason taking the place of her mother felt perfect to you.

So for many years now you've been trying your hardest to replace mother Lalonde and hope Rose will open up to you more.

You've watched the many tapes her mother secretly left behind about how to take care of her daughter when the moment came.

Finishing off your breakfast you head outside to play with Nepeta. She was the catgirl troll who loved to draw ships of everyone, she was normally around her moirail Equis but today she felt like exploring the woods.

Jake immediately tagged along with the simple word...adventure, Jake was one of your old best friends who is completely gay yet straight, poor boy is confused.

His grandmother died when he was young too, every since he was taking care of himself and hardly knew how to deal with anything. After sburb happened it was almost as if we lost him.

Anyway Jake loved to adventure it was one of the things some people got bored of him, but yet deep down inside it was hard to hate him. You had explored the nearest area as much as we could.

So this time you decided to head into a cave with a few torches and see what was inside. It took only about 10 minutes for bats to wake up and fly towards you angrily, everyone ducks and screams a bit as the bats attack you.

Quickly everyone runs outside into the safety of the light which bats hated.

Well that was one hell of an adventure, once you got back home Jake couldn't stop talking about how "fun" it was to be attacked by bats. What a guy.


	2. Be Roxy Lalonde

-Roxy Lalonde transportalizes to the bedroom hall, or as the trolls called it the block area.-

She decides to bother Rose, her little Rose who she has gotten very attached to, her and her girlfriend Kanaya are almost always together!~ Once in awhile Porrim likes to make Rose all flustered and turned on, Porrim is a total babe btw.

Roxy never associated much with all the trolls, she enjoyed being around the ancestors but the newer trolls just seemed more insane...incredibly insane.

She couldn't hang out with half of the trolls her daughter knew, she had a nice time with Feferi, Aradia...was a bad choice she...scared almost everyone besides Sollux.

Eridan loved to go to her on advice on love and fashion, Tavros would be cute and try to play games with Roxy..something called Fiduspawn?

But Roxy didn't really understand any of it, and she was a damn good gamer girl, it made her upset but he promised to teach her some later on time.

Speaking of Tavros the poor boy was in a wheelchair from when Vriska pushed him off of a cliff, he got his legs back and they were mechanical, he is only temporarily in the wheelchair until Equis fixes his legs again...if Equis isn't too busy with Horuss.

How'd he break his legs? No it wasn't Vriska again, she kinda gave up being all evil (although she loved to "tease" people) after some dramatic shiz. Well really no one talks about it, and he refuses to bring it up, just how it is.

Wait a minute..what is that there? October is next month, halloween is coming soon...it is too early to get prepared for it, but whats the harm in searching for a few decorations to hang up around the house?

Everyone decorates, at least the inside of the house, very early. It's cheaper in your opinion.

You take Vriska and Terezi with you, you had a feeling that deep down inside Vriska will love to play a few pranks on the gang even if it is too early to do something big, maybe she will love the fake spiders?

Everyone went around the world for days on their cool new rides, from the game which we got to keep, and brought everything they needed to the nearest town and stored it..well in stores.

Meaning everything around the world was stored in cramped places but with the large amount of people in the house and maybe 3 or more meals a day, sure it's not a huge amount of people but it will last a good while until much of it expires.

Anyway off of that boring ass topic.

You open the dollar store doors and guide Terezi and Vriska inside, Vriska has been very glum lately, but she perked up at the site of FAKE spiders, fake guts and organs, and fake bloody hands and what not all around.

She also seemed to enjoy the idea of decorating the house, Terezi took a bit of convincing, some of the items bothered her nose and it wasn't safe for her to lick anything even if a troll.

But in the end you ended up bringing at least five whole bags of halloween items to your house and immediately hung them up and put them in specific areas.


	3. Dave Strider's past story

Dave's Past Story:

He always grew up with Bro, Bro was there for him through thick and thin even in Dave's weakest of moments his big brother was always there for him. Bro taught him how to make music, raise himself, fight, work with his turntables and more.

Many times Bro wasn't always there for him...like when he had work, or he was busy, or he was simply in a mood that Dave never liked to think about, mention, or watch Bro be in.

Such moods were slight depression, Dave always considered it slight, i mean why would it not be only a slight depression/ or a slight issue that could always be resolved with some strider beatdowns?

But in respect to his Bro Dave always simply walked to his room and talked to Rose, John and Jade his three best friends. He felt uncomfortable around his brother when he needed to show weakness, it's not that he was taught to never show weakness and hide behind the strider shades if necessary...but it was just more that...

He always thought of Bro as invincible, indestructible, and unable to be broken down when it came to emotions and or physically.

So it was naturally weird to see your only relative, your big brother, your guardian, your father, your teacher to break down crying when he picked up the phone one day.

You still to this day have no idea what was said over the phone, you left your brother alone to speak to this person.

School was a living hell...people constantly made fun of you for wearing shades all the time no matter the weather and the lighting, teachers had to get used to you refusing to take them off, the principal always yelled at you for your "rebel behavior" and even your "friends" mocked you.

At first it would make you want to break down crying in your room away from Bro so he couldn't see you show weakness to such a thing, but it got worse and worse.

You would come home in bruises, you would come home with cuts, you would have to walk certain paths to run away from the bullies that literally stalked you home to do more harm then they did at school.

It was becoming too much...you went through a suicidal stage and tried ending your life many times, until one day Bro found out and healed the wounds, made everything better, and made you stronger.

He made it so that way when you went to school you could stare at the other kids with a cold glare and they would no longer harm you, others would still try but they would just meet their demise with your fist to their face!

Then your three best friends came around...Rose was the one you felt the closest too, the two of you always joked around about Rose being in love with you.

It was obvious she wasn't but it was fun as hell to sometimes make John jealous or rant off about how it's not in Rose's nature to be in love with such a cool kid although she is completely freaking awesome and sometimes cooler than you.

But you never cared it was all friendly rants/discussions/ and arguments, nothing ever ended badly with you three. You three almost became inseparable and would stay up nights with each other, even doing homework with each other just to have a reason to stay up and chat.

Speaking of Rose later in SBURB you found out she was your ectobiological sister, which just made more sense as to why you two felt so connected after a bit of talking.

It's still not clear as to how you met...you just sorta did...same with meeting Jade yet she was in the future.

It was probably all of Jade's plan or just destiny's plan?

It didn't matter whose plan it was, all that mattered was that you had your friends.

Now what about John? The fool thinks he is some magician but really he is nothing but a freaking cool trickster, sure sometimes he takes it too far...especially during halloween...but hell it was his thing.

We all learned to just do our thing after awhile. Jade? She loved to grow crops (and is our main farmer at the moment), she can play the guitar after years of learning, she is your girlfriend..oh and did you mention she is obviously cool and great at cheering people up?

(You have more friends such as the trolls but it would take forever to talk about them)

I guess your past isn't that bad compared to others, the bullying hurt, Bro dying...his death was the worse part out of all of SBURB.

-sighs- sometimes it's hard to get over things such as death when it breathes down your neck at every moment.


	4. Dave Strider be Rose Lalonde

"Roooossssiiieeee!" Roxy screamed at the top of her lungs waitin' for 'her little Rose' to come down the stairs and give her a mornin' hug as always. It was simply something that I got used to doing and sometimes...loved doin'.

"Yes mother?" I carefully stepped down the stairs wearing my red and black custom Nike Jordan shoes that I just took from some dude's house that had a shit ton of cool shoes, he was "gone" anyway.

I was wearing some tight red sweatpants and tank-top with the strider hat covering my "emo/gothic/scene" hair as Dave called it. I just simply allowed it to get longer...and got some piercings and tattoos and maybe dyed it black with Porrim while drunk ok?

Roxy laid on one of the bar stools completely sober but flailing her arms around as if she couldn't see 2 inches from her face "c'mhere darling" I walked towards her, pulling a stool next to her and laid her head on my lap.

"wanna play kingdom hearts with meh?" she patted my face with soft hands and perfectly rounded nails that never bothered my face or cut my fragile skin. Her smile was small but sweet and filled with love but almost as if she was going to play a trick on me at any moment. Her breath smelled sweetly of cupcakes and sugar as well and the smell tingled your nose and made you just want to lay in her arms and deeply in hale the smell. But on the other hand her eyes stared at you with longing for a friend.

"Of course mother, which one?" her eyes glistened with happiness as she rose from the stools and ran to the tv and made a mess all over the floor looking for her collection of games. She had every game in the world now, sure new ones couldn't come out but that didn't stop her from playing non-stop hours of online games and counsel games.

She pulled out Kingdom hearts one "you can help me figure the game out" she said winking at me, it was obvious she had beaten it before but she just loved having someone there to lay on, cuddle with and argue about the game especially during boss battles and she REALLY loved to pretend she had no idea how to play.

Roxy gave up on drinking a long time ago so it was sometimes hard for her to keep busy or keep entertained but the minute she got her hands on you, there was no getting away


	5. be Rose Lalonde (2)

You grab a blanket off of a nearby chair and wrap it around your body before hitting the couch and laying back. Your mother decides to curl up against your body until you let her into the blanket, the both of you are giggling at the cat like behavior and press start.

The whole game is spent with you telling your mother what to do as she not only tests your memory on the game and where to go, where the items are and what not but trying to have fun with you by pretending to have no idea how to play her favorite game.

Most of the time as well your head is buried in your mother's hair which smelled like her cherry blossom perfume which was light and never bothered your nose unlike Dirk and Dave's cologne that irritated your nose and eyes.

You wrap your arms around her waist and bring her close and let out a small purr, you were her favorite kitten and she was your favorite mother. You say that because some of the trolls acted like your mother sometimes, mainly Aranea, she loved to read books to you from the library.

You had already read all of the books spending most of your childhood reading books and learning how to play instruments and keep yourself occupied with other things, but it brought warmth to your heart to see the kind spider want to be a mother and share her knowledge of things while learning about human things at the same time.

Aranea(after reading a book on being a mother) had always wanted to be a mother like humans can be, to have her own child and teach them right from wrong and be able to keep him/her, unlike with trolls where you never see your child and sometimes even murdered so your child could never find you.

She tried so hard to be like her ancestors, to be tough/mean/respected/ and known and more but at the same time she tried even harder to be herself, to be different, to be better than her ancestor and dancestor.

It simply brought you a bit of happiness when she read a book to you and she believes you when you lie about never reading it, she believes that you have of course have heard of the topic before but it makes her happier to learn about new things with others but more with you.

Back to Roxy she had paused the game and hugged you quickly before kissing you on the cheek and you make fake faces of disgust and the both of you laugh and get up from the couch. Oh no the game wasn't over, it was just simply time for breakfast.

The two of you always got up early and had your own personal time together before everyone else woke up, you made breakfast for everyone, got them up, then continued your game after they all left, then finally you, maybe, part ways and continue your day.

But today was a special day. Today was Tuesday, you always spoke a bit about your past on Tuesdays, last week you spoke about school and the bullies, today you planned to talk about life at home.

You always talked while cooking it made the time pass by faster when you had to wait for certain items to cook.

"Well whats on the list today Rosie?" Roxy asked taking bacon and eggs out of the fridge, you decide to sit on the stool behind you, the bacon grease always burned your skin badly when it popped so Roxy cooked instead.

"How about..home?" the idea of home always made your heart ache, it made you think about who you and Roxy always called Mom Lalonde.


	6. be Rose Lalonde (3)

Sure you were living in your home at the moment and Roxy was your ectobiological mother but..there was still sometimes a hole in your heart thinking about Mom Lalonde.

"Well home for me was...lonely I guess, what about you?" She obviously didn't want to talk about the topic, and that was ok most of the time it ended up with you letting things off your chest as your mom listened and commented when you were done.

"Home was alright, I remember one time my mom tried dating this guy named Derek, he was alright I guess.

He would get abusive when he drank though, some nights he'd be the fun type and let me do crazy things with him and get in trouble with Mom Lalonde later on.

But most nights when he drank it ended up with Mom carrying me to my room, locking the door and the two shouting at each other. I don't remember much about him besides that, Mom always told me to never think too hard about it anyway"

You sigh and stare at the eggs starting to cook and the bacon sizzling in the background of some hissing noise in your ears.

You start trying to think about why your mother told you not to think about it, your vision turns blurry and everything starts spinning.

It's hard to breathe as if your lungs are being compressed like your being buried alive and you only have a few more breathes left to take, in the center of your forehead it starts to sting immensely as if someone shot you which you have felt before.

The memories of being shot in the leg come back in slow motion and every second of the pain returns pulsing through your body as you fall over and a warm liquid runs down your face.

The memories of Derek hitting you flashes in your mind and all you can see is his fist connecting with your face and you fall over and hit something hard that hurts your head.

The pain subsides but blood pools over your head, someone is screaming in the background, your mother comes up to the man and pushes him away, she turns your head and picks you up.

Her face is blurred and everything slowly starts to turn black as if you died at that moment.


	7. be Rose Lalonde (4)

Your eyes quickly open up and your mouth tastes like iron and tears, you shortly focus on your headache and slowly get up from the floor.

Roxy is on the floor next to you crying, Dave is holding you in his arms with tears streaming down his face from behind his sunglasses, Dirk is holding your leg looking down at the ground with tears hitting the floor.

Kanaya is behind him staring with eyes wide open and jade tears pouring down her face.

Everyone is in their pajamas with tears streaming down their faces, you lay there confused.

You have no idea what on earth just happened, only that you can taste blood and tears and everyone had obviously rushed downstairs and are a mess. You lay your head in Dave's shoulder and he holds you tighter whispering "please don't ever do that again" as if you did that on purpose David...

You decide to cut him some slack and not argue with him, you were in no condition to do so and neither was he nor anyone else at the moment you guessed. It hurt to even let out a moan and your eyelids felt heavy as you tried to blink away the tears.

Terezi comes down the stairs saying she smells cherries and wants them immediately with Vriska at her side grumbling about breakfast and Tavros on her shoulders, they all stop at the sight of you but quickly decide now was a family moment and move on but surely going to question you later.

The rest slowly start coming down the stairs as your brother and father take care of you and do the same as the other three but of course John and Jade can't help but run to your side and talk to you to try and cheer you up.

Your head had to be elevated, a very cold ice pack was put on your nose with a towel nearby just in case, and the game was saved and the tv was turned off and John played his recordings of the time he played Beethoven.

Jade talked about how she and Jake went on a wild adventure, John talked about his first time playing the piano and his silly times being a kid and what he thought about Jane and how they tried getting along although John still hates Betty Crocker.

Dave wiped his face before his friends came down but stayed by your side on the floor holding your hand and kept an eye on your shoes, Karkat wanted a pair like them because he wanted " TO LOOK COOLER LIKE DAVE AND ROSE SO HE WOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED THE FLUFFY SMALL SHORT BABY OF THE GROUP."

Dave wore his red sweatpants, a red tanktop and red and black shoes as well today, John wore his blue outfit opposite to yours and Dave's and Jade wore pretty much the same but green. It was a lazy day for everyone as they all seem to wear their lazy clothes.

You slowly drift off to sleep and feel Dave's hand tighten against yours, he is probably scared to have you fall asleep after what happened. But you nod at him assuring him and his grip loosens and you finally fall asleep only having to awake later on.


	8. be Roxy Lalonde (2)

You wipe your hands on the kitchen towel and look up as Rose starts to bleed from her nose, mouth and eyes

You hear a scream and you are sure it is yours but it feels completely foreign and as if a bystander had just watched from afar and was afraid of blood or simply scared.

Your daughter falls backwards and you run to her side tears running down your face as your breathing quickens and heart races, having no idea what to do you run upstairs screaming and into Dirk's room. Shaking him awake you drag him downstairs, once again you hear the foreign screams that you are still unsure if they are even yours as the two of you run downstairs.

Dirk immediately runs to Rose's side and holds her still as her body shakes violently and blood gushes out of her mouth and drips down her face and pools around her, Dirk's orders are faint but heard as you follow them, ice pack, towel, and water. Dave comes down the stairs with a scared expression on his face as he helps you carry the items to Rose.

All you remember then was sitting besides your daughter as Aranae healed her and you continued to cry, Dave had turned off the stove and once Aranae left you three to be alone he put Rose in his lap and held her hand tightly, Kanaya came downstairs and you were too scared to even look at her in the face.

Rose's blood was pooled around her body as if she was dead, Dirk still held her legs from when he tried keeping her still as Aranae helped, his body shook in silent tears and gasps for air.

You never forgot that day.


	9. Roxy's Past

Roxy's past

My mother was murdered by the Batterwitch, my mother was also my sister and my daughter: Rose Lalonde

Well she was actually just my ancestor that i considered my mother, she did apparently supply me with a home and supplies that...almost never seem to run out, she was a nice woman and a great mother, besides stocking the place with booze.

How does one live like this? Well alone first off, second i could hack into almost any database, any firewalls, anything you got i could hack it so it was easy to slip into school.

What about parents? Well that was simple really there was never any reason for them so show up, i was true with not having a father so there would always be my mother's fake hand signature on papers. Never any reason for them to show up to conferences either.

No one knew that my mother was the famous Rose Lalonde that died fighting the batterwitch and that actually made it a bit easier to get away with saying she was constantly busy doing really cool things that i was sure she would do.

What about friends? I didn't care too much about real life friends, the online friends were the best. No one seemed to share my passion on wizards, cats, and video games like i did.

Neither did my three best friends: Dirk, Jake, and Jane but..there was just something special about them.

Especially Jake and Jane..the lucky bastards had my mother in their timeline, i used to just wish i could teleport myself into their timeline and meet her...

How did i meet my friends, well i say it was fate and destiny, just like it was our fate to play sburb alpha and end the world and meet the trolls and our parents/ siblings.

My past wasn't really too interesting. Sometimes i would steal a few objects i wanted especially when it came to video games!

I got into drinking i guess at a young age and stopped after too much bullshit went down and my friends convinced me to stop.

There were many times where i just wanted to die though...

Living alone...with no mother to hold you during the tough times, no mother to raise you at all, not even a father, you had to raise yourself. Go to school by yourself, clean and do chores and homework, i had to do it all by myself.

Even orphans got at least adopted, but i didn't get that because i had a house supplied with items for me, i had a destiny to live alone drinking alcohol, sobbing, writing in my books and meeting my friends and playing sburb alpha.

It wasn't all that bad sometimes.

There isn't much to say on my past really, i lost my cat who actually belonged to Rose. Jake is with Jane and Dirk has nothing but a broken heart and continues to work on his robots with Equis and Horuss.

Jane seems happy but we all have our weak moments ya kno'

and me?

Well ever since the game my life has changed, i quit drinking, i got along with my mother/daughter, and now i'm the mother of the household with many troublesome kids.

Sburb/Sgrub/Sburb alpha was a horrible thing. We all had to see someone die, someone we loved had to die a horrible death to reach God Tier, or just simply die. Then some never came back...

But in the end it brought us all together, it made the family i have now, made of trolls and my human family. We all don't always get along, there is always some type of drama everyday, holidays have gotten a deeper meaning for each of us.

Life is better now.

My life before Sburb alpha was sad, i lost my mother to the batterwitch, i made everything between my friends worse every second of the game. Trying to force Jane to express her feelings toward Jake, trying to get Dirk to love me, trying just made it all worse.

My previous life means nothing anymore, none of that matters now, we focus on the future now.

Yea my past isn't the most fucking emotional you have ever read right? Well screw you, many don't even know what it feels like to grow up alone and have to do everything yourself let alone what it feels like to have no parents, to know that they died for you and everyone else, to know that nothing is ever going to be alright.

All you ever did was make things worse for everyone, your friends hated you, you were misunderstood! You were nothing but some blonde sexy drunk who had no feelings and no heart and was some "sexy gamer girl" that really knew nothing about games and was a whore.

School was tough for you because guess what!? You were nothing but a whore, a slut, a prostitute someone that sold your body to get the clothes on your back but even though that seemed reasonable, selling your body so you don't die of starvation and get a decent education the bullying STILL WENT ON!

Maybe my past isn't as emotional as Dave's losing his brother, or Dirk growing up confused and alone, unsure of who he loves, hard to trust others. Maybe it's not as sad as Jake's past, or maybe even your past!

BUT GUESS WHAT! . !

It feels like someone cut you open and poured salt into your wounds as you slid to the floor wanting to make the next cut, wanting to just end your life so the pain will end, its like a pot boiling over inside of you.

it's hard to explain the pain...but it still hurts, so screw you and your idea of what someone has to deal with for them to be in pain, screw you and your idea that no one is in pain until they are raped, beaten to death, has a mental disability or what not.

Screw you because i can be in as much pain as anyone else, because i grew up without a mother, without someone to call mom, or someone to tell me they love me, proud of me, to hold me.

Screw you if you don't like my past, screw you if you don't understand, just simply screw you.

* * *

_I added the last part because i felt that if Roxy was really telling the story that in the beginning she would be strong, she would be ok, she would be fine._

_Then maybe remembering it would cause her to snap at the person listening or just at something._

_I sorta wanted to do the idea that she has gotten stronger but as always the past hurts. _

_I also knew that someone may ask wondering why her past isn't all emotional like everyone else's so i added in the snapping point, i did that to show that just because she might sound strong while saying it, it still hurts deep down inside and any rude comments are not needed._

_I've heard people say that your pain doesn't matter compared to others who have been raped, bullied, go home to get beaten by their parents, have anorexia and more, but you don't need any of that sorta stuff just to have pain. and it's wrong to give only those people pity, everyone can be in some serious pain without needing anything. _

_I don't know i can't exactly explain it but still. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's not more emotional if you need that. _


	10. Rose's past

Rose's past:

School was a living hell all the time for you.

Beware of the creepy goth girl that stayed to herself, make sure she doesn't put a spell or curse on you, watch out for voodoo dolls and the evil books that she read.

It was all the same besides with the people that understood your interests though. They understood what you went through, they liked what you liked, and they were kind to you unlike the "cool" kids.

It was a constant battle at school, almost like a brutal battle of dodge ball.

Dodging punches, dodging words, dodging work.

Home wasn't too bad besides your mother being a constant drunk, fighting with her and being alone for hours.

You'd sit and read your books when you was done fighting with mother or just done with homework.

sometimes you'd just fight with mother on any topic that came to mind, or whenever she said something that simply irritated you and you needed to let her have a piece of your mind!

Sometimes you'd would feel bad for fighting with her...

but how could one apologize for all those years you yelled at them? I could you apologize for all the times you accidentally told them you hated them? How could you apologize for being born?

It hurt to think on it too much, so you'd just bury your face in her pillow and try not to cry to sleep and ruin your make-up, and yes you'd use your mother's pillow to sleep with.

It was comforting to smell her perfume, to have a piece of her with you after the hard times when she was gone or a bad fight had just gone down and it was hard to ask her to hug you like she used to...

Your childhood went down the drain after something bad happened and your mother got more obsessed with alcohol, she would always whisper at night that something was her fault.

You felt as if she was saying that it was your fault sometimes, but you had a feeling your mother would never say that about you right? She loves you...

Right?

Wasn't that always the hardest part of childhood? Figuring out if your parent's truly love you or not...

When you were a kid your mother would take you to the swings and push you up really high until you felt like you could let go and fly like a bird.

She would buy you ice cream and always take a small bit and smear it on your face then the two of you would laugh and get another cone before you went home. She would take you to the candy store after school and you'd try a new one everyday.

She would hug you and hold you to sleep, when you needed her, or when you just wanted her to.

Now everything was different since that something happened, now she could only drink her alcoholic drinks, walk around doing nothing, and stare with a blank expression until you walked though the door and her eyes almost lit up then died back down.

You wish your old mother would return but you had no idea how to explain that to her, so instead you figured you'd continue pretending to hate her because at least then the two of you talked although it was fighting.

As you got older and met your three best friends: Dave, John and Jade.

You fought with your mother more but as strifing, you would physically attack your mother as she expertly blocked it as if not drunk at all, almost as if testing you to see your strength.

There was only once where she went all out and you didn't even stand a chance. You don't even remember most of the fight just that you could smell your mother at the end of it.

Meeting Dave, John and Jade was an amazing part of your life really. They made everyday even better, they made school seem like nothing after talking to them.

Jade didn't go to school but she still tried her hardest to understand and cheer you up, that it was hard to stay angry, John was always being a lame nerd, and Dave was always pretending that you had a thing for him and that he was super awesome.

At a young age you got into psychology so you had fun teasing your friends or confusing them, it became a habit to hide your feelings behind this new interest as well by trying to turn the topic onto them if your friends pried too much into your life.

You did once tell John about your past feeling as if it was OK to tell him, he was a kind guy that would never tell your secrets unlike Dave that you knew would try using them against you like you try using his puppet hatred against him.

I guess the rest of my past should be obvious to you, Sburb happened. You should know the rest of the story right? Hopefully you do or your way behind on your reading.

Tsk, tsk.

Well i guess my point is...that sometimes you need to speak up to a loved one, let them know how you feel, or when that moment comes when they are gone...you'll regret not telling them that you loved them, that they meant everything to you, that they were you're whole world and even to this day you cry over them.

A mother's love is not something that can be easily replace...


	11. Rose hand out with Eridan and Roxy

Rose hang out with Eridan:

"Eeeeerrriiidaaaannn~" Rose screams as she tackles you from behind making you knock ovver the towwer of cards.

You have been building that card towwer for hours as a wway to let off steam and you almost felt like yelling at Rose but howw could you wwhen she looked just so happy.

"Eri..do you know what time it is?" She sits on your lap and stares wwith one eye closed as if she is wwinking and her mouth open as if she is so close to saying "aaayyy."

"Is it...ERIROSE TIME?!" EriRose time wwas wwhen the two of you wwould do a super hang out once a month and go all out, Rose wwould get ice cream, chocolate, and all sorts of snacks. You'd set up a movvie, vvideo game and the tent and you'd spend the wwhole day like that unless you had other plans for your EriRose time.

It wwas also something that could never be replaced or scheduled for another day, meaning no one could bother you. Howw could you evven forget it wwas EriRose day?

"YESSSSS" she hugs you tightly and bounces off your lap and to the fridge. Out of no wwhere Roxy comes out from behind the couch and rubs her eyes "heyyy~" Roxy wwould sometimes hang out wwith you guys as wwell.

"Wwanna hang out wwith us Roxy?" immediately Rose turned around and ran to her mother and tackled her to the couch "mom!" Rose had created a strong bond between her and Roxy ever since the game and noww the twwo are almost inseparable.

"I have the greatest idea ever today! We're going to the theater" Roxy carried Rose off the couch and placed her on the floor "the theater? what for hun?" Roxy kneww Rose loved plays but wwhat wwas she getting on to?

"It's not a play I'm going to force you to do that next month BUT it does have to do with music, alcohol, snacks, a trampoline and letting everything loose" Rose got up from the floor and wwent searching for snacks.

"Alcohol?" Roxy looked a bit wworried, she used to have a horrid addiction to such things "don't worry only a small amount mum. Just this once and just for fun" Roxy smiled.

You could never understand their relationship but you just guessed it was a mother and daughter thing. You wwished you had a human mother.

Roxy grabbed your arm and pulled you into a hug. Roxy had "adopted" you as her second favvorite son and Dave wwas second, unless he got in trouble then you wwere first. She loved all her "kids" equally though, so it wwas simply a joke that he was "second".

"Heh so embarrassing mum" Rose grabs her things and put them carefully in her bike, it was becoming wwinter so it was cold but she wwas dressed up in pajama pants, her nike shoes with wool socks. A sweater from Kanaya, her mother's scarf and one of bro's purple hat.

Roxy wwas dressed less "gangster" as Dave liked to call his and Rose's style. She wwore simple swweatpants, the nearest shoes wwhich you wwere sure wwere Dirk's, Dirk's jacket and she evven took a pair of Dirk's shades. Rose evven stole a pair of Dave's shades and handed another to you.

You smirked as you put them on and the three of you biked to the theater. Your bikes wwere pimped out motorcycles made by Equis and Dirk wwho love spending time together and building robots.

What were you wearing? Your signature scarf, a green and black swweater (go slytherin!) and black baggy pants that you held up wwith a belt and your own custom nikes that Rose got you.

Roxy kicked open the doors and inside was a few machines, an area full of old food, and a door leading to the main theater where Rose ran to. "C'mon let's go!" Roxy closed the doors behind her and chased Rose.

The place smelled horrible due to the rotten food and...bodies but once Rose closed the theater doors behind you, all you could smell wwas buttery popcorn, a flower garden and junk food.

Normally that wwould all mix horribly but it wwas a pleasant smell of flower garden hiding the stench of dead bodies, but popcorn cooking and junk food wwaiting for you.

Rose guided the twwo of you up to the stage and opened the curtains to reveal a trampoline, the alcohol, stereos and a DJ table.

In a corner was a camera "I know it's EriRose time with Roxy but i decided to invite everyone here, get them drunk and have a sort of survival party and just record them being idiots...so who wants to help me get them drunk?"

Roxy turns to you smiling. You give in wwith a huge smile and nod "Wwe'll get them so drunk they wwon't be able to stand up straight!"

The three of you try to hide your snickers as evveryone enjoys their drinks after they'vve arrivved at the theater, you do a check to make absolutely sure that no one stayed behind as wwell. "It was hard to find something that can get trolls drunk but i did well."

Rose laughs evilly as Karkat trips over something and then laughs "it's weird seeing Kar laugh" you manage to get out as your laughing your ass off.

"Plan is in action!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs as she bounces on the trampoline and tries drinking. Dave screams "challenge accepted!" he stumbles up the stairs and lays on the floor "i warned you about the stairs bro!" Rose jumps off the trampoline and helps him up.

You pull off your sweater and down a cup of alcohol and jump over Dave and lay on the trampoline "Roxy! Arial move 6!" Roxy jumps over the stage and backflips onto the trampoline sending you into the air and quickly you do three backflips and twwirl ending on one leg wwith your gun in your hands.

Rose turns on the music and evveryone starts dancing drunk off their asses besides Kanaya wwho has a small smile on her face and gives her drink to Terezi wwho's busy trying to drink the wwhole punch bowl because it's red and smells like cherries.

Vriska is on the ceiling telling you to catch her so you hold out your arms and follow her footsteps, today wwas fun but there wwas no reason to have another death.

Rose wwas busy with Roxy and Dave wwho kept trying to get the highest jump, Dirk and Equis wwere doing karaoke, Nepand Sol wwere doing DDR, Aradia wwas playing spin the bottle wwith Tavv, Kar, Gamz, and Fef.

Finally Vvris falls and you catch her holding her gently in your arms although one aches from her metal arm smacking yours as she landed.

Vvris looks at you wwith a blush on her face for a few seconds before pushing you awway and running towards Terezi to drink more of the cherry drink. The twwo kiss before Vriska has to carry Terezi out of the fucking punch bowl.

"Aww don't worry Eri~ You'll find love maybe Feferi will accept you once she realizes how awesome you are, until then you're ours" Rose pulls you to the trampoline and you continue bouncing your day awway, singing and getting evveryone drunk.

"Well...I know we had to spend the day with drunks but...the night is still young and EriRoseRoxy time isn't over" Rose grinned at you and you carried your idiot friends back home and later on had to drag all the bikes back up.

"Making up for having to do all that work, let's go back to our old routine?" You nod smiling and put up the tent and get comfy in betwween Rose and mother and turn on the tvv...

* * *

_I have absolutely no idea what to do for Jake and Jade or John and Jane, so i'm just going to ignore that for as long as i can if that is ok with you guys?_

_Yes i mentioned dead bodies, i decided that it would be confusing as to how there are stores, old food and what not if there is no one there. I mean its bad enough there isn't even an explanation as to how earth returned (too stupid for that stuff). But i decided that i'm going to make a zombie chapter series. I really won't be based on anyone's POV and yes the trolls will be with the humans (how else would they be here right now?)_

_I also have something else planned out which should probably blow your minds (unless someone else has already done it but if so then oh well, great minds think alike). So after this will be zombies. Have a happy thanksgiving guys. _


	12. The Beginning

Bedtime story for Rosie:

"There were once two kingdom that lived far far away from each other. Miles in fact, they were enemies but the princes and princesses were friends and so were the king and queens.

The kingdom adorned in purple was Derse, and the kingdom adorned in yellow was Prospit.

The Derse prince loved music and had a turntable with him at all time and his trusty headset. The princess loved to read books and play the violin.

The prince's weapon of choice was a blade, a sword to be specific, and the princess owned a pair of needles that were originally for sewing but now had another use.

Together the two would play their music almost everyday, sometimes it would be the same thing, sometimes it would be just the lovely music of the princess's violin or the hardcore sick beats of the princes's turntables.

All in the hopes that their friends could hear it.

They would spend their free time writing letters to their best friends that sadly lived on Prospit the enemy kingdom.

The prince of Prospit played the piano which he learned to do from his father, the princess played the guitar which she learned how to do herself.

The two also played beautiful music everyday in hopes their friends from Derse could hear it and understand that not only were they still alive but that their friendship was still strong even with the long distance in the way.

The prince loved to play pranks on people and was almost never boring or sad. The princess always loved to cheer people up and grew up learning the ways of healing and magic.

The prince used a hammer as his weapon and the princess used a rifle with a scope.

The four children longed to meet each other and spend time with each other like they always wrote about in their letters.

The King and Queen of Derse were kind people along with the King and Queen of Prospit. They never wanted to harm anyone unless it was just in a good game of fun wrestling.

The King of Derse wore pointy shades and had orange eyes, unlike his son that wore normal shades and had red eyes, and his hair was spiked also unlike his son's that would stay matted down but curled like his wife's hair.

The Queen of Derse had curled hair that could never be controlled by any flat iron when she was alive and asleep. Her eyes were a bright pink unlike her daughter's which were purple and her hair straight like her father's.

The King and Queen were once prince and princess themselves once you know...it was a terrifying time back then...

The Queen liked to use a gun specifically a rifle with a scope, the King preferred to use a blade a katana to be specific.

The King of Prospit was a kind English man who had spiked hair almost like his sons but less dramatic as he liked to call it.

His eyes were green unlike his son who had blue eyes (like his mother), and the only thing they shared besides the resemblance in hair was their glasses.

His wife had short hair and light blue eyes unlike her daughter that had light green eyes like her father. Her daughter had long hair unlike her and unlike her mom didn't need glasses.

The King used double pistols as his weapons while his wife used a large dangerous red fork as her weapon. The two also prefer not to remember their childhood.

The Kings and Queens wished to meet each other again even if for one last time.  
None of them had no idea that one day their whole world would come crashing down when they all slowly started getting murdered along with their people.

Waking up in a green field, the sky light blue with a white puffy cloud once in awhile, trees far off in the distance and the rustling of leaves can be heard. The grass tickles your hands as the wind blows it in all different directions messing up your hair.

Looking up from the dirt and grass you find others around you, dressed in weird garments of different colors and hoods. You look to your right to find your children and your loved one running to you as tears form in your eyes. You're all together again.

As you hug your family behind them you notice your friends from the enemy kingdom, tears slowly fall down their faces, their eyes and noses turning red as each of you realize you're all together.

You hug your friends as more and more gather around you as your memories come back to you. You played a game called sburb, the game ended the world, you met some trolls, and you beat the game.

You look down at your body...you were only 13 when this game started...you're now a grown woman of 20..it's been 7 years since you felt at peace, since you had no worries, since the game began.

"G-GUYS...THE GAMES OVER?" Karkat looks up at you with red tears streaming down his face, his clothes tattered just like everyone else's. He saved all of you, in his last moments..he saved you all.

You simply nod at him with a smile on your face as tears keep coming. You all take a quick look at where you are. You were in a large field with only one tree in the middle as if the other trees were afraid of that one.

"Where are we?" Vriska asks covered in the blood of her friends as she died honorably taking blows for each one that she could before her final death protecting Terezi her scourge sister.

"Earth..." Dave says looking up at the sky while Dirk checked the ground "wHY eARTH?" Tavros asks being carried by Equis "no idea...all i want to know is where the nearest town is..." you say heading north.

What they found...wasn't what they were expecting..an deserted world at the least but...this? This is not what was expected"

* * *

_Bedtime story is supposed to be just a small story i made up focusing on the Derse and Prospit players while they were alive just giving a small description until they died. _

_From there on obviously if you have read homestuck you should know what else happened and that homestuck is ending. Many people have imagined how it's going to end that it will end good or bad. For here it ended good but they just have to deal with a few obstacles. If you even read this stuff then you'd know the obstacles are zombies :D_

_Anyway hopefully this chapter was a good one and a great start onto the zombie apocalypse, i do plan on putting up a real "Bedtime story" later on though. _


	13. Zombies

Rose Lalonde be Dave Strider:

The grass was lush green, the type one would dream about when thinking about their crush and  
about falling in love somewhere romantic with that just absolutely perfect tire swing tree with that perfect sun shining down on the two of you with that perfect blue sky and white clouds as if it was just the best place in the world.

But the only problem with this beautiful area were the undead.

No matter what you did to them, no matter what you threw, where you cut unless it was the head  
they stayed true to their name: the walkers, zombies, undead, and so on.

Oh this field was beautiful but filled with slowly decaying zombies that hungered for human flesh  
and you were their target.

The trolls didn't appeal to their taste apparently, that of course didn't mean that you used them as bait  
since the zombies in fact simply ignored them (sometimes you wondered if it was the smell on some of them).

But that did aid you in your new goal of cleaning out town after town of the zombs, store after store,  
block after block, house after house and you get the damn idea.

It was a simple and easy task after you drilled it into everyone's head that these people were no longer  
human and needed to be gotten rid of, the trolls had no problem doing so as they easily understood that compared  
to you and your friends these things were NOT human.

But for John and Jade and so on...it wasn't as easy because they knew that these people once had lives and family  
so you had to make up the fake story of "that it will ease their pain and send them to their family" to  
keep their mouths shut and maybe their conscious clear after each kill.

You always checked up on your human friends the most and just hoping to god that they never had to kill off  
someone they knew, if there was even a god...and was this even earth?

Seven years had passed since you've been on this planet and fighting for your life  
you've traveled half the US with your friends and simply surviving, your ultimate goal was to find your  
home, because it was large enough to fit everyone inside and on a very high hill..so surely no zombs were there  
and if so a plan was already prepared for it.

Seven years of fighting you were 26 years old now...if you must brag you were a muscled man now in your spare  
time you and Equius and the other men have been lifting weights to get as Equius liked to say STRONG.

You still disliked that man but now you felt perfectly capable of protecting your new family and friends from  
anything although that was a bit of an exaggeration seeing as you really couldn't.

Rose was always by your side and calling all the shots with Vriska. They were a horrid pair and possibly had a  
bit of kismesistude going on but when it got down to making plans they were the best, of course when it came to  
actually announcing the plan the two tended to argue over who should talk the most or even at all.

But they were the best thinkers in the group the ones most capable of doing so, Equius, Sollux, Eridan and Dirk  
worked together to build robots, "doom" machines and Eridan called it although it was more of small bombs  
(we made sure they were small) and hacking into computers and so on to bring electricity into areas even only  
for a short amount of time.

Nepeta, Terezi, and Tavros entertained everyone with their wild ideas and constant talks on current events  
and pretty much being crappy therapists while Rose was away but kept everyone feeling safe.

While Equius, Karkat and Gamzee trained people...although Gamzee now had to be fed faygo and forced to think  
it's his sopor slime to keep happy, he also still didn't do much, he probably felt bad for all that went down  
in sburb/sgrub.

The rest of the team did what they wanted as long as it was in decent terms and normally went out searching for  
necessities at the correct times and or moments.

There wasn't much else to do besides that really..just survive and do what you can to stay entertained, in touch  
and most of all..alive and together. It was another long and hard 2 years before you guys found Rose's home in  
the high hills..now 28 the years are going by fast and for you and your human friends...

Many of you are getting scared would your troll friends still love you once you got older? Got wrinkles all over  
your body and body parts started to sag and you just knew your body was disgusted compared to them who would  
then live many, many years without you.

Rose was the one who was most scared, she was worried about Kanaya having to see her in such a way, it was a bit  
ridiculous and even Kanaya scoffed at the idea and said she would always love Rose but then all of you had to  
keep a close eye on her as she started to slip into a sort of depression as the years went by faster.

You wished they would go by slower so you could keep your sister...

You didn't want to loser her..not yet..and not like that.


End file.
